Esperenza
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Son nom était synonyme d'espoir


J'vous avez promis la suite de la valse des temps et ba la voici. Merci à ma bêta d'amour qui à le courage de me corriger. Contient des caractère sexuel donc âme chaste , abstenez vous

Esperanza

Lisa s'avança doucement et observa sa petite merveille. Ils leur avaient fallu un an pour en arriver à cette petite chose au regard océan. Elle sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer tandis que d'une voix toute guillerette son homme lui murmura :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que mes spermatozoïdes étaient méga puissants et capables de féconder n'importe quel ovule et utérus hostile. »

La doyenne sourit en se rappelant la première fois où il lui avait dit ça.

_« Le diagnosticien la regarda dormir en souriant. Il avait prit sa décision. La meilleure de toute sa vie, probablement. Il lui ferait ce bébé, après tout, étant un homme normalement constitué de deux testicules il pouvait bien lui prêter un ou deux mini têtards pour qu'elle puisse accomplir son rêve. Sa main glissa doucement sur la joue de la doyenne et il sombra petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin la brunette se réveilla doucement et fronça les sourcils, commençant à s'agiter. Elle ne reconnaissait ni les lieux ni la paire de bras qui l'entourait, puis les événements de la veille affluèrent et Lisa se calma. Doucement Cuddy se retourna et en profita pour observer son diagnosticien toujours endormi. Encore une fois il avait été là pour la soutenir, elle s'était effondrée et il l'avait relevée. Il l'avait déshabillée sans lâcher son regard et n'avait rien tenté, il n'avait fait aucune remarque déplacée. House lui avait dit un jour que les mots mentent mais pas les actes et que seuls eux ont de l'importance et ce soir en agissant ainsi il lui avait prouvé qu'il la respectait bien plus qu'il ne laissait entendre. La doyenne caressa sa barbe rugueuse profitant de son sommeil pour oser un geste tendre qu'elle ne pouvait faire que lorsqu'il dormait. Le mur qui s'était dressé entre eux s'effritait petit à petit pour peut être un jour s'effondrer totalement et à ce moment là elle serait prête, pour lui et pour eux. Soudain une voix la fit sortir de ses songes._

_- _Me frappez pas hein, je vous ai pas violée ! Par contre vous c'est qu'en vous voulez je suis tout ouïe.

_- Je compte pas vous faire mal vous inquiétez pas_

_La doyenne sourit, amusée en le voyant ouvrir un œil puis le deuxième doucement, comme le ferrait un enfant. _

- Vous allez pas frapper mini greg alors ? Parce que le pauvre il pourra pu faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

_- Non ce n'est pas dans mon intentio.n _

- T'as entendu mon pote elle ne va pas te faire de mal.

_Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle le vit soulever la couverture pour parler à son entre jambe. Il la regarda rire et sourit ne pouvant se retenir face à cette douce mélodie. Il croisa ses yeux bleu gris et leurs regards ne se lâchèrent plus. Elle lui murmura un « merci » et il lui répondit « Always ». Il continua de la fixer en respirant un grand coup. Lui le grand Gregory House ressentait de la peur face à cette femme, peur d'être repoussé, peur qu'elle se moque de lui mais aussi peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui et encore moins d'un enfant de lui._

_- _Cuddy vous avez vraiment abandonner l'idée d'avoir un microbe ?

_La doyenne le fixa se demandant où mènerait cette conversion qui s'annonçait tortueuse. _

_- Oui mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?_

_-_ Même les FIV ?

- _Oui, même les FIV._

_- _ Et si par hasard je vous trouve un donneur avec un gros QI , un sex appeal à faire fondre la banquise et des spermatozoïdes super mégas puissants, vous accepteriez de réessayer ?

_La doyenne observa le diagnosticien fuir son regard. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il en tête. Et si … Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas vouloir lui faire d'enfant. _

_- Je … House qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire ?_

_Il soupira en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de dire à sa boss qu'il comptait lui donner sa semence. Il ne la regarda toujours pas, fuyant son regard inquisiteur au maximum. Il respira un grand coup et se lança avec ses propres mots._

« Vous accepteriez que ma saucisse garnisse vos petits pains dans un but de procréation ? »

_La doyenne ouvrit la bouche choquée par la demande de son diagnosticien. Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait, comment pouvait elle refuser l'aide de cet homme avec qui elle rêvait de passer ses nuits. Lisa regarda le diagnosticien qui s'évertuait à fuir son regard. Sa main se posa sur la joue rugueuse de House qui semblait à cet instant horriblement gêné._

_« House regardez moi … » en voyant que celui-ci fuyait encore son regard elle lui murmura doucement « House regarde moi ». _

_L'effet fut immédiat et il planta son regard dans le sie,n s'attendant à la voir l'insulter et l'envoyer balader en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'aide d'un pauvre con misogyne et drogué et encore moins un enfant de lui qui en voudrait après tout ?_

_« Vous voulez vraiment m'aider à faire un enfant ? »_

_Il hocha la tête en se sentant pathétique face à cette femme qui détenait son cœur depuis plus de 20 ans. Il la vit sourire et même si il adorait son sourire, à cet instant, il lui fit peur. Elle allait le hacher petit menu et réduire sa réputation à néant. Sa Cuddy était le diable en personne bien caché par son apparence douce. Derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait une personne capable du meilleur comme du pire, à la fois forte et fragile, adorable et dur._

_- Vous voulez faire ça de quelle manière ?_

_-_ Je préfèrerais naturellement mais comme vous voulez hein ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais ressembler à une baleine avec des chevilles douloureuses. Par contre qu'en vous aurez des envie de sexe vous avez intérêt à m'appeler, hors de question qu'un autre homme vous tripote et je serais ravi d'assouvir vos pulsions animal.

_Lisa laissa échapper un rire en entendant ça, même dans ses circonstances il restait lui-même. House sourit aussi en entendant le rire de sa belle qui n'allait finalement pas le hacher petit menu. _

_- Vous êtes au courant que mon utérus est hostile et mes ovules une forteresse armé au dire de ma gynéco ? _

- Peut être Sunshine mais vous oubliez le fait que Mini-Greg est super puissant et capable de féconder n'importe quel ovule ! Un étalon de premier et en plus de ça votre futur microbe aura mon charme et mon cerveau, bref le môme parfait quoi !

- _Tant qu'il n'a pas votre caractère ça me va._

_La tempête faisait place au soleil. _

_Il lui sourit et en guise de remerciement elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de son homme. Doucement la langue du diagnosticien quémanda l'accès à sa conjointe qui lui fut aussitôt accordé et le baisé se fit plus passionné. Leurs corps se collèrent tandis que la main de la doyenne glissa sur le cuir chevelu de House. Vingt ans qu'il rêvait de gouter à nouveau aux lèvres pulpeuses de la brunette. La tension sexuelle augmenta et Cuddy prit l'initiative de rouler sur House voulant plus, beaucoup plus. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans une lutte acharnée et il roula sur elle. La doyenne le regarda intensément alors que celui-ci prit place entre ses cuisses sans pour autant lâcher son regard. Celui-ci en profita pour la contempler quelque instant puis il replaça une mèche gênante derrière son oreille._

- Lisa Cuddy à partir de maintenant le grand Gregory House et son fidèle acolyte va se consacrer à vous et uniquement à vous et je vous promets que vous allez l'avoir votre microbe.

-_ Oh House la ferme et faite moi l'amour !_

_-_ A vos ordres boss !

_Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et il déboutonna la chemise de la brunette qu'il envoya au sol à peine deux minutes après. Il recula à nouveau son visage pour admirer ses deux merveilles ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Un gémissement s'échappa lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de son amant capturer le téton de son sein droit, le titillant de sa langue tandis que sa main gauche s'occupa du deuxième pour ne point faire de jaloux. Sa poitrine et Mini-Greg se durcirent au fur et à mesure de l'ascension de leurs désirs. Il délaissa sa poitrine et descendit déposer une nuée de baisés brulant sur son ventre. Il retira le caleçon de la jeune femme doucement et en profita pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite se délectant des soupirs de la jeune femme qui bouillonnait d'impatiente. Elle le voulait en elle le plus rapidement possible, elle voulait le sentir au plus profond d'elle, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. _

_« House »_

_Il sourit en l'entend gémir son prénom de la sorte. Il glissa sa langue sur la verge humide de la doyenne qui commença à s'agiter. Il bloqua ses hanches à l'aide de ses deux mains et sa langue titilla son clitoris. Cuddy se cambra en fermant les yeux appréciant le contact de sa langue sur une partie érogène de son anatomie. Elle attrapa son visage doucement le faisant remonter. Elle ne voulait pas sa langue entre ses cuisses mais son membre. Elle croisa ses yeux océan et après avoir entouré ses jambes autours des hanches de son amant, la brunette roula sur lui sans difficulté. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci était encore vêtu d'un short._

- Un problème sunshine ?

_-Oui vous êtes trop habillé._

_Il captura ses lèvres après avoir brièvement souri tandis qu'elle retira son short avec l'aide de House. Son bassin rencontra celui de son amant alors que sa bouche glissa sur sa mâchoire pour venir capturer son lobe d'oreille sensuellement et le mordiller tout en frottant son pelvis contre celui de son homme, qui à la vue de son érection, ne semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : la prendre maintenant._

_Il releva la doyenne et s'inséra en elle dans un gémissement commun. Enfin ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, liés de la manière la plus intime qu'il soit. Lisa ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes laissant le temps à son antre de s'adapter au membre plutôt imposant de House, puis elle commença à onduler sur lui en se redressant lui offrant ainsi une vue magnifique sur son buste. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et imposa son rythme à la doyenne qui se pencha pour capturer les lèvres du diagnosticien qui roula à nouveau sur la doyenne. Il voulait voir son visage lorsque celle-ci atteindrait l'orgasme. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme tout en dévorant son cou tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus animal et passionnés. Toute la tension sexuelle et leurs frustrations qu'ils avaient accumulées passaient dans leurs gestes. Les barrières étaient enfin tombées et ce soir ils ne couchaient pas ensemble mais ils faisaient l'amour. _

_Un va et viens puis un soupire. Un coup de rein puis un cri. _

_Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme rencontrer son dos puis ses dents sur son épaule._

_Deux mains qui se lient puis un nouveau gémissement. _

_Ses lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau l'oreille de House et elle lui susurra sensuellement qu'il continue plus fort, qu'elle voulait plus et c'est ce qu'il fit. La passion laissa place à la violence et il se mouvait plus vite en sentant les parois internes de la demoiselle se resserrer autour de son membre qui semblait lui aussi près à exploser. Il lui donna à nouveau un coup de butoir provoquant la délivrance de son amante. Lisa se cambra en fermant les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un long gémissement. Il l'observa la trouvant magnifique, tandis qu'il se déversa en elle peu de temps après._

_House se retira quelques secondes plus tard et s'allongea aux côtés de la brunette. Seules leurs respirations anarchiques troublaient le silence de la pièce. La jeune femme tenta un geste en posant sa tête sur son torse. House ne la repoussa pas et un immense sourire barra ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et y tracer des petits cercles. Cependant ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en premier._

_- _Bon on va mettre deux trois choses au clair. Premièrement maintenant interdiction de coucher ou batifoler ou même embrasser un autre homme que moi.

_La doyenne sourit en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Ensuite quand vous aurez des envies de bouffes à 3h du matin vous appellerez Wilson et pas moi, ok ?

_- Et quand j'aurais des envies de sexe, je l'appelle aussi ?_

_-_ De toute façon je suis pas sûr qu'il ait les attributs d'un homme mais même il est HORS DE QUESTION que vous appeliez Wilson pour ça ni qui que ce soit d'autre à par moi, Ok madame la directrice ?

-_ Ok mais si ca marche pour le sexe ça marche pour la nourriture._

_-_ J'ai le choix ?

-_ Pas vraiment …_

_- _Marché conclu alors.

_Et depuis ce jour là ils leur avait fallu 3 mois pour que la jeune femme tombe enceinte. _

_Trois mois durant lesquels ils avaient couché ensemble un peu partout dans l'hôpital._

_Trois mois durant lesquels le diagnosticien s'était attaché un peu plus à sa Cuddy. _

_Trois mois durant lesquels la doyenne avait enfin pu accéder à un semblant de relation avec l'homme dont elle était malheureusement amoureuse. _

_La doyenne lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ils s'étaient embrassés et ils avaient fêté cet événement sur le canapé situé à côté du bureau. Il avait assisté à toutes ses échographies, apportait des avocats, de la mozzarella ou n'importe quels autres aliments lorsque celle-ci en avait envie, consolait lorsque la jeune femme venait le voir en pleures parce qu'elle se trouvait trop grosse. Le diagnosticien s'était impliqué bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du et maintenant il se retrouvait avec cette envie constante d'être avec elle et d'être là pour la futur-mini House. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et ignorer ses sentiments. Tous cela allait mal finir pour lui, qu'adviendrait il d'eux lorsque Lisa aurait accouché ? House aurait sa réponse bien assez tôt._

_28/03/2012 – 12 :10 _

_Lisa fut emmenée en salle d'accouchement accompagné bien évidement d'un House complètement à l'ouest. L'accouchement dura 4 heures. 4 heures durant lesquelles hHuse ne lui avait pas lâché la main et lui avait raconté tout un tas d'âneries. Des pleures se firent entendre. House regarda la jeune femme qui à cet instant irradiée, il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux pétiller autant. L'infirmière s'approcha :_

_- _Quelle est le nom de cette petite merveille_ ?_

_Lisa croisa le regard de house_

_- Esperanza … Esperanza Cuddy House_

_Cuddy … __House, il la fixa en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle ne le laissait finalement pas sortir de sa vie. Ils se sourirent mutuellement alors que l'infirmière coupa ce moment._

- Esperanza, c'est très joli comme prénom. D'origine espagnol c'est ça ?

-_ Cela veut dire espoir …_

_Espoir, voilà de quoi ce bébé était né. De l'espoir de deux personnes. _

_Le 28 mars 2012 à 16 :10 était né un magnifique bébé mais aussi un couple animé d'un véritable amour, celui qui porte un grand A et qui ne meurt pas malgré les 25 longs années et les nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues._


End file.
